Tabuu (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
Summary "Tabuu, the embodiment of Subspace appears. He wants to cut the world our main characters live in to pieces and drag it into his world. He hides himself in Subspace, watching our world vigilantly."- Smash Dojo: Mysteries of The Subspace Emisarry Prior to 2018 The Subspace Emisarry was the largest scale event in Smash Bros history since Melee's E3 reveal, and the embodiment of that Subspace was the final boss of it all, and one of the most famous and mysterious final bosses in crossover fighting game history. Credit to Smash Wiki for attack names and VS Battles for attack descriptions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Tabuu Origin: Super Smash Bros Gender: Possibly Male, Looks masculine Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of subspace Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Explosive Afterimages and Pinpoint Explosions, Creation, Destruction, Space-Time Slicing, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control and Subspace Embodiment. One Hit Kill and Omnidirectional Waves w/ his Off Waves, Teleportation, Force-field Generation and Power Reflection, Possible Fictional Transcendence (See below) 'Attack Potency: High Multiversal+ with hax '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand. As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). When Tabuu showed himself he casually one-shot Master Hand with nothing more than a barrier deflection . One-shot the entire smash cast (See Techniques).) 'Speed: ''' Immeasurable (Transcends the infinite multiverse, as well as time, and space .) (While Tabuu tends to remain in place or teleport, he does move during some attacks such as Diving Slash or Golden Bracket.) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift large characters such as Bowser) Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiversal+ (Master Hand is incapable of breaking through his barrier, and was one-shot by it) Stamina: Unknown (Does not display much emotion or fatigue aside from the end) Range: Universe+ (Is contained to Subspace and cannot leave or reach past it.) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Cant do much physically aside from some attacks and must rely on hax. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' *Shark Blade :' He transforms into an energy blade and rams into his opponent. *'Golden Bracket :' Transforms into 2 brackets, grabbing his opponent and slamming them down with great force. *'Diving Slash :' Tabuu teleports high up into the air, then changes his arm into a blade and slashes down on the target. *'Chain of Light :' Subdues his opponent with chains of light. This technique was used to control Master Hand via mind control. *'Electrical Shield :' The sphere inside Tabuu's chest comes off from his chest and splits into several fragments, emitting electricity while flying around him. *'Rapid Chops :' Chops at the target multiple times, leaving a series of visible purples slashes behind. *'Host Projection :' Tabuu splits himself in half and shoots out many ghost images of himself in all directions that explode after reaching a certain distance. *'Bullet Rain :' Teleports to a random area and fires a barrage of small bullets at the target, ending the move with a huge energy sphere. *'Pinpoint Explosions :' Points his finger at a single location, causing a deadly explosion. *'Dragon Laser :' Creates a cannon in the shape of a dragon's maw, using it to fire a powerful laser. *'Shuriken Boomerang :' Throws an enormous energy shuriken which will return to him after being thrown. *'Eye Laser :' Grows to colossal proportions before firing lethal beams from his eyes. *'Off Waves :' Sprouts an ornate pair of wings, briefly charging up energy before releasing an attack capable of scouring the area clean of life. '''Key: Tabuu (Super Smash Bros Series, Super Smash Bros Brawl, The Subspace Emisary)' 'Note: ' Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 2